


Becoming One

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Overloads (Transformers), Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Summary: A request fanfic with their oc Electraceae requested by DisorientedOwl. Hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Ultra MagnusxElectraceae
Kudos: 1





	Becoming One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DisorientedOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorientedOwl/gifts).



Electraceae was with Ultra Magnus at the Autobot base outside of Jasper Nevada. Ultra Magnus wanted him and his girl to have their first interface experience with each other. He walked into his berth room and saw her in there sitting down on his berth table. He walked over to her smiling as he stroked her metal pink cheek.  
“Hello there sweetspark. I wanted our frost time to be special so in preparation for this I got you a mug of energon,” he said handing it over to her as he brought his out too.  
“To us,” Electraceae said raising hers up to toast and to clink her mug of energon with his.  
“Agreed and to many more cycles of being together as sparkmates until the end of time,” Ultra Magnus said clinking his with hers as they both started to take a few sips of the luscious refreshing blue liquid. Once they were with those for now he put them on a table next to his berth table and pressing a button on his wrist he shrunk down a few inches for her because he was so big. She laid down on his berth and he lightly pinned her down smashing his metal lips with hers into a lustful, passionate and rough kiss. He molded his lips at every angle possible to match hers in the making out session which earned him a moan reverberating from her chest and out through her mouth. She put her hands on his sleek chiseled big bulky metallic metal shoulders and she could feel the cold dampness rubbing off of him onto her and that just excited her even more. He slipped his metal tongue into her mouth which resulted in a powerful French kiss. He looped and entwined it around hers trying to dominate her mouth in the make out battle. Once he won and came out on top he separated and started to place metal metal kisses all over her metal body deciding to intertwine their fingers together as they were about to become one. He got out his metal rubbing the top against her metal cunt and slowly but gradually eased himself all the way inside her as started fucking the living daylights out of her groaning at how great she felt around his shaft. She gave him so new mewls and moans of pleasure as she squeezed their hands together and he thrusted harder faster and deeper into her. He placed metal kisses all over her chest trailing them down to her stomach and stopped once he pounded away vigorously and more roughly the sound of metal hips clanging against each other. They were both nearing their climax and with one more sound from her and one more thrust from hip both of their liquids collided and mixed with each other’s as throughout that whole lovemaking they finally physically had become one and mentally too. He pulled out of her panting as he took her into his arms and he nuzzled her wrapping his arms around her.  
“I love you forever my love,” Ultra Magnus cooed to her.  
“And I do too for you too babe,” Electraceae said back to him as they cuddled in bliss.

The End


End file.
